


Shave for Sherlock

by LadySerenity



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerenity/pseuds/LadySerenity
Summary: Sherlock ist nach zwei Jahren, in denen John und der Rest der Welt ihn für tot gehalten haben, wieder da. Das Wiedersehen wird stürmisch... Johnlock [John Watson X Sherlock Holmes]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Shave for Sherlock

„Ich habe nur eine Frage: Willst du den wirklich behalten“, grinsend deutete Sherlock auf Johns buschigen Schnurrbart. 

In diesem Moment brannte eine Sicherung in Johns Hirn durch: Er stürzte sich auf Sherlock, warf ihn zu Boden. Sherlock zischte einen Schmerzenslaut durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, als er auf dem Boden aufprallte. John versuchte erst ihn zu würgen, dann verpasste er Sherlock einen Kinnhaken. 

Sherlock versuchte gar nicht erst Widerstand zu leisten...

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl. Zwei Jahre. Zwei Jahre habe ich um dich getrauert. Verdammt nochmal“, knurrte John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung was du mir angetan hast, zwei verfluchte Jahre! 

Johns Wut begann sich in Erleichterung zu verwandeln. Immer noch lag er auf Sherlock und hielt ihn am Kragen gepackt, während Mary und ein Kellner versuchten ihn von ihm herunterzuziehen. 

Johns Hände wanderten von Sherlocks Kehle hinauf zu seinen Wangen, während sich Tränen den Weg aus seinen Augenwinkeln die Wangen hinunter bahnten. „Du verdammter Mistkerl.“ Er schlug mit den Fäusten auf Sherlocks Brust. „Endlich!“ 

John spreizte die Finger, fasste Sherlock so in den Nacken und zog ihn ein paar Zentimeter zu sich heran. Dann presste er seine Lippen ungestüm auf die von Sherlock. Völlig unkontrolliert verschlang er Sherlock förmlich. Nach einer Sekunde der Schockstarre öffnete Sherlock die Lippen, ließ seine Zunge die von John treffen. Umschlang mit seinen langen, schlaksigen Armen Johns Oberkörper um ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. 

Die Welt um die beiden herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Als hätte sich eine Blase um sie gebildet. Eine Blase, in deren Inneren nur dieser Moment, dieser Kuss, John und Sherlock existierten. Sie konnten nichts hören, nichts sehen. Nur fühlen. Lippen, Hände, Körper an Körper. 

Irgendwann drang eine Stimme zu John hindurch: „Hey! Jetzt ist aber Schluss hier! Raus jetzt mit Ihnen“, während eine große Hand John grob am Rückenteil seines Jacketts packte und ihn förmlich von Sherlock herunterhob. 

John blickte über die Schulter nach oben. Ein extrem großer und äußerst muskulöser Mann, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen offensichtlich vom Küchenpersonal, hielt in gepackt und stellte ihn auf die Füße. Im Anschluss packte er Sherlock an beiden Händen und brachte auch ihn wieder in eine vertikale Position. Dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür. 

************

„Mary... Gott, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Warte, lass mich dir wenigstens das Geld für die Rechnung zurückgeben. Mary...Ich...“ 

John nahm seine Brieftasche und drückte seiner Fast-Verlobten eine Fünzig-Pfund-Note in die Hand. 

„Ich weiß garnicht was ich sagen soll“, John versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, nahm Mary bei den Händen und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, hörst du. Aber...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Marys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, traurig erwiderte sie Johns Blick: „Ich hatte schon gegen einen toten Sherlock Holmes kaum eine Chance. Mit einem lebenden...“, sie blickte zu Sherlock hinüber, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt wartete, „...mit einem lebenden Sherlock Holmes würde ich nichtmal in Erwägung ziehen in Konkurrenz zu treten, John. Ich habe immer gewusst, was er dir bedeutet hat. Dass ich immer nur zweite Wahl gewesen bin.“

„Nein, Mary, das sti...“, versuchte John zu widersprechen. 

Mary legte ihm den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Psssst, John. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was du für ihn fühlst. Habe es immer gewusst. Für mich ist es jetzt an der Zeit, das Feld zu räumen“ 

Sie drückte ihm einen zärtlichen, aber freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Leb wohl, John Watson. Aber werd` dieses Mal verdammt noch mal glücklich mit ihm. Eine dritte Chance werdet ihr sicher nicht bekommen.“ 

Sie wandte sich von John ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Die Absätze ihrer Pumps hallten laut auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. Als sie Sherlock passierte, hielt sie kurz an, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. 

Das - dessen war John sich sicher - war das letzte Mal, dass er Mary Morstan zu Gesicht bekommen hatte... 

******************

John setzte sich in Bewegung, Sherlock kam ihm entgegen. Auf halber Strecke trafen sie sich. Sherlock zog John zu sich heran in eine Umarmung. Lange standen sie einfach nur da, hielten sich aneinander und gegenseitig fest. An einem Freitagabend, vor einem noblem Londoner Restaurant, im Nieselregen. 

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen“, forderte John Sherlock auf. 

Sherlock beließ seinen Arm um Johns Schulter geschlungen, John hatte seinen um Sherlocks Taille gelegt. Sie gingen zu Fuß, viele, viele Blocks bis in die Bakerstreet. Als sie die Hausnummer 221b erreichten, ihr gemeinsames Zuhause, wusste John, was er wissen musste. Über Sherlocks Sprung vom Dach des St. Bart`s, seine Wiederauferstehung, seine Undercover-Mission. Nur eine einzige Frage war noch unbeantwortet geblieben:

„Warum, Sherlock? Warum konntest du nicht auch mich einweihen?“

Sherlock folgte John in die Wohnung, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Dann fasste er John bei den Schultern, blickte ihm tief in die Augen: „Weil du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, John. Weil ich dich liebe. Dich glauben zu lassen, ich sei tot, war der einzige Weg dein Leben zu schützen“, beantwortete Sherlock nun, mit rauer Stimme, diese letzte Frage. 

John hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies genau so der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte es in Sherlocks Augen sehen. 

Ganz langsam nickte er.

„Ich verstehe. Ja, ich verstehe. Und - Ich liebe dich auch - immer schon!“ 

Bewegung kam in Johns Körper. Er ging zwei Schritte vorwärts, drückte Sherlock rücklings gegen die Tür. Sherlock keuchte auf. Sherlocks Handgelenke hielt John mit seinen Händen rechts und links über dessen Kopf gegen die Wand gepresst. Er stieß seine Lippen hart gegen die von Sherlock. Schob seine Zunge zwischen Sherlocks Lippen und ließ sie mit Sherlocks Zunge kollidieren, die ihr ebenso ungestüm entgegenschoss. 

John schmeckte den leicht metallischen Geschmack von Blut, dort wo er Sherlocks Unterlippe im Restaurant mit seinem Kinnhaken zum Platzen gebracht hatte. Noch immer Sherlocks Hände festhaltend, drückte John sich mit seinem ganzen Körper noch näher an Sherlock heran. Ihre Beckenknochen stießen gegeneinander. Ebenfalls knochenhart berührten sich ihrer beider Erektionen, nur getrennt durch etwas Stoff. 

Sherlock stöhnte in Johns Mund. Kippte sein Becken nach vorn, um irgendwie noch mehr Reibung gegen John zu erzielen.   
John gab Sherlocks Hände frei. Begann dann selbst Sherlocks Fliege zu lösen, zog sie aus dem Hemdkragen, um dann verzögerungslos seine Lippen an Sherlocks perlmuttweißem Hals entlang fahren zu lassen. Er saugte sich daran fest, Sherlock keuchte. 

„Herrgott, John! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich davon schon träume...“ 

Sherlock hatte John bereits das Jackett abgestreift. Beide versuchten mit fahrigen Bewegungen dem jeweils anderen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John hatte es zuerst geschafft, ließ seine Hände gierig über Sherlocks bloße Brust gleiten, fuhr die Rippenbögen entlang. Sherlock war regelrecht abgemagert, bemerkte der Mediziner in ihm voller Sorge. 

Johns Hände erkundeten weiter den Körper seines Freundes. Schnell öffnete er dessen Hose, ließ seine Hände in den Hosenbund fahren. Die spitzen Hüftknochen entlang ließ er die Hände nach hinten gleiten. Umfasste fest Sherlocks Hintern. Unterdessen hatte auch Sherlock es geschafft Johns Hemd vollständig zu öffnen und zog dessen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen um danach Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss folgen zu lassen. 

John keuchte, als Sherlocks lange Finger durch den Stoff der Boxershorts begannen seine Erektion zu massieren. Johns Knie wurden weich, er zog Sherlock mit sich zur Couch. Bevor John sich hinsetzen konnte, zog Sherlock ihm die Shorts herunter, drückte John in einer fließenden Bewegung in die Couch und kniete sich selbst davor hin. Seine vollen Lippen senkten sich über Johns Eichel. 

„Oh Gott! Sherlock, was tust du bloß mit mir...“, stöhnte John, während Sherlock seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag in seinem Mund versinken ließ. Er ergänzte die Bewegungen seines Mundes indem er Johns Hoden mit der rechten Hand umfasste und sanft zu kneten begann. John zuckte Sherlock mit seinen Hüften entgegen. 

„Fuck, Sherlock. Ich komme...“, John krallte seine Finger in Sherlocks Locken.

Sherlock, von Johns Ausruf nur motivierter, intensivierte den Unterdruck und die Geschwindigkeit an Johns Härte und fühlte augenblicklich, wie John sich warm in seinen Mund ergoß. Er schluckte, saugte und versuchte noch den letzten kleinen Tropfen in sich aufzunehmen. 

John ließ sich, völlig erschöpft, nach hinten auf die Couch fallen. 

Sherlock erhob sich von den Knien und kroch zu John auf die Couch. John zog ihn in seine Arme. 

„Sherlock.. das war... wow.“

John fehlten die Worte. Komm her, ich möchte mich revanchieren. Er zog Sherlock zu sich heran, küsste ihn. 

„Obwohl, nein, warte“, John grinste. „Das kann ich dir nicht antun“, er deutete auf seinen Bart. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den hier erst abrasiere und dich dann mit unter die Dusche nehme?“ 

Er wackelte süffisant grinsend mit den Augenbrauen. 

Sherlock nickte bereits äußerst enthusiastisch. 

„Du rasierst ihn für mich ab?“, er strahlte.

John lachte.

„Ja, definitiv. Nachher piekst er dich noch an Stellen, wo du nicht gepiekst werden möchtest...“

John stand auf, schälte sich dabei aus seiner, noch immer um die Knöchel baumelnden Hose und der Shorts und ging ins Badezimmer. Sherlock folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Im Bad zog John noch das offene hängende Hemd aus und positionierte sich dann splitternackt am Waschbecken. 

Sherlock stand einen Schritt hinter ihm und beobachtete. John schäumte sein Gesicht mit Rasierschaum ein und begann dann, den Bart abzurasieren. Sherlock trat näher an ihn heran, legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Hüfte. 

„Das ist so ziemlich das erotischste, was ich je gesehen habe. Dich, nackt, beim entfernen dieses scheußlichen Haarbüschels“, raunte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton ins Johns Ohr. 

Augenblicklich überzog eine Gänsehaut Johns gesamten Körper. 

Zügig beendete er die Rasur und wandte sich dann zu Sherlock um. Den nackten Hintern gegen die Kante des Waschbeckens gelehnt. 

„Bis jetzt, Sherlock. Warte mal ab, was es da sonst noch so alles zu sehen gibt“, raunte nun John ihm, nicht weniger erregend, ins Ohr. 

Dann griff er an Sherlocks Schultern und streifte ihm das Hemd ab. 

Sherlock legte eine Hand an Johns Wange, blickte ihn an. „John? Erschreck dich bitte nicht.“ 

John blickte ihn verständnislos an, verstand nicht, was Sherlock meinte. Dann drehte Sherlock ihm langsam den Rücken zu.

„Oh Gott“, entfuhr es John. „Was ist mit dir passiert um Himmelswillen?“ 

Ganz vorsichtig begutachtete er die Striemen und Blutergüsse auf Sherlocks Rücken. 

„Sagen wir mal so, die letzten Wochen meines Auslandseinsatzes waren nicht ganz so erfolgreich und es gab Leute, die geglaubt haben, sie könnten auf diese Art und Weise Informationen aus mir herausbekommen.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Hast du starke Schmerzen?“ fragte John besorgt. 

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Mycrofts Leute haben die Wunden gleich versorgt, nachdem er mich rausgeholt hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, beruhigte Sherlock ihn. 

Dann drehte er John wieder das Gesicht zu und begann leidenschaftlich ihn zu küssen. 

„Weißt du, das war das einzige, was mich zwischenzeitlich am Leben gehalten hat“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Der Gedanke an dich. Daran, dass ich nicht aus diesem Leben abtreten werde, ohne dich wenigstens einmal so geküsst zu haben. Davon träume ich, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.“

John musste den in seiner Kehle aufsteigenden Kloß hinunterschlucken. 

„Sherlock“, hauchte er nur. 

„So, du hattest mir eine Dusche versprochen.“ 

Sherlock zog John hinter sich her zur Badewanne. Sie kletterten in die Wanne und schlossen die Duschabtrennung. Nachdem John die Wassertemperatur eingestellt hatte, schnappte er sich eine Flasche Duschgel und begann Sherlocks Brust einzuseifen. Langsam arbeitete er sich, unter wohligen Lautäußerungen von Sherlock, zu dessen Leistengegend hinunter. Griff beherzt an seine Erektion und rieb daran auf und ab. 

John zog das Gummikissen, das am Kopfende der Wanne klebte, ab und legte es auf den Wannenboden. Dann kniete er sich darauf und küsste sich langsam von Sherlocks Leiste hinunter zur Eichel. Ließ seine Zunge sanft um die Spitze kreisen. Sherlock musste den Rücken ein wenig nach vorn vorbeugen und sich mit beiden Händen an den Wandfliesen abstützen, seine Knie würden sonst einfach unter ihm nachgeben.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, als bestünde sein ganzer Kopf nur noch aus Zuckerwatte. Mit jeder Bewegung von Johns Händen, Johns Zunge an seinem Glied, durchzuckten Sherlock endorphingeschwängerte Blitze. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihn jemand so berührte. Ihm solche Gefühle verschaffte. Schon jetzt wusste Sherlock, dass das hier besser war, als jeder Rausch, den er je im Leben gehabt hatte.

John ließ zusätzlich zu dem saugen und lecken an Sherlocks Erektion nun noch seinen Zeigefinger an Sherlocks Perineum entlang bis zu seinem Anus fahren. Sanft strich er mit der Fingerkuppe darüber, während er die Erektion noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Kehle eindringen ließ. Das war endgültig zu viel für Sherlock. Ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. In einem heftigen Schwall ergoß er sich in Johns Mundhöhle. 

Sherlock fiel wie eine fallengelassene Marionette zu John auf den Boden der Badewanne. Klammerte sich an ihm fest. Vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. Mit nachlassender Anspannung zitterte Sherlock am ganzen Körper. John strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Küsste seine nassen Locken. 

„Sherlock? Ich spüre meine Kniescheiben langsam nicht mehr. Meinst du, wir könnten langsam raus aus der Dusche?“ 

Sherlock nickte, mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf noch immer an Johns Schlüsselbein gepresst. 

Mit gegenseitigem Abstützen schafften sie es schließlich, sich aus der Wanne zu erheben. 

Sie hatten sich ein wenig abgetrocknet und sich Morgenmäntel übergezogen. John hatte es in der ganzen Zeit nicht übers Herz gebracht, irgendetwas von Sherlocks Sachen wegzugeben. So fand Sherlock seinen Morgenmantel genau da, wo er immer gehangen hatte: An einem Haken an der Badezimmertür. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, das mittlerweile Johns war. Er hatte kurz nach Sherlocks vermeintlichem Tod hierhin übergesiedelt. 

John lag, den Oberkörper am Kopfteil angelehnt. Sherlock lag halb auf, halb neben ihm, den Kopf an Johns Brust angelehnt und zog mit seinen Fingern verträumt Kreise durch Johns Brusthaar. 

Sie lagen einfach nur schweigend da, die bloße Anwesenheit des Anderen in sich aufsaugend. 

„Sherlock?“ sprach John ihn nach einiger Zeit an. 

„Hmm?“ 

“Was hat Mary zu dir gesagt? Als sie an dir vorbeiging, hat sie dir irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert...“ 

Sherlock überstreckte den Kopf in den Nacken, um John so ansehen zu können: „Sie sagte: Wenn du John noch einmal so etwas antust, Sherlock Holmes, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich umbringen. Das schwöre ich dir! Und glaub mir: Mir mangelt es weder an der Fähigkeit, noch hätte ich Skrupel.“ 

John lachte verblüfft auf. 

„Weißt du, das Schlimmste ist, ich habe nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr gegenüber. Ich bin so überwältigt von dir, das macht alles andere auf der Welt unwichtig.“ 

Sherlock nickte. „Ja, so geht es mir auch. Mary wird wohl in ihr altes Leben als Agentin zurückkehren, John. Ich denke, um sie brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen.“ 

Sherlock rollte sich ganz auf John. Nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

„So, ich wäre jetzt bereit für die zweite sexuelle Erfahrung in meinem Leben“, raunte Sherlock John ins Ohr, berührte dabei mit voller Absicht Johns Ohr mit seiner Zunge. 

Entgeistert blickte John ihn an: „Nicht dein Ernst, Sherlock.“

„Mir ist noch nie etwas ernster gewesen“, antwortete Sherlock und küsste sich ungestüm an Johns Hals nach unten...

ENDE

[style type=“Italic“]Ein kleiner Johnlock Oneshot für euch. Die Geschichte setzt an in der Szene im Restaurant, John sitzt mit Mary am Tisch. Sherlock ist zurück und hat sich als Kellner verkleidet, um John zu überraschen...

Bitte lasst mir einen Kommentar und vielleicht sogar ein Sternchen da, wenn die kleine Geschichte euch gefällt! 

Viel Spaß beim Lesen... [/style]

„Ich habe nur eine Frage: Willst du den wirklich behalten“, grinsend deutete Sherlock auf Johns buschigen Schnurrbart. 

In diesem Moment brannte eine Sicherung in Johns Hirn durch: Er stürzte sich auf Sherlock, warf ihn zu Boden. Sherlock zischte einen Schmerzenslaut durch die zusammengebissenen Zähne, als er auf dem Boden aufprallte. John versuchte erst ihn zu würgen, dann verpasste er Sherlock einen Kinnhaken. 

Sherlock versuchte gar nicht erst Widerstand zu leisten...

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl. Zwei Jahre. Zwei Jahre habe ich um dich getrauert. Verdammt nochmal“, knurrte John zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. „Du hast ja keine Ahnung was du mir angetan hast, zwei verfluchte Jahre! 

Johns Wut begann sich in Erleichterung zu verwandeln. Immer noch lag er auf Sherlock und hielt ihn am Kragen gepackt, während Mary und ein Kellner versuchten ihn von ihm herunterzuziehen. 

Johns Hände wanderten von Sherlocks Kehle hinauf zu seinen Wangen, während sich Tränen den Weg aus seinen Augenwinkeln die Wangen hinunter bahnten. „Du verdammter Mistkerl.“ Er schlug mit den Fäusten auf Sherlocks Brust. „Endlich!“ 

John spreizte die Finger, fasste Sherlock so in den Nacken und zog ihn ein paar Zentimeter zu sich heran. Dann presste er seine Lippen ungestüm auf die von Sherlock. Völlig unkontrolliert verschlang er Sherlock förmlich. Nach einer Sekunde der Schockstarre öffnete Sherlock die Lippen, ließ seine Zunge die von John treffen. Umschlang mit seinen langen, schlaksigen Armen Johns Oberkörper um ihn noch näher zu sich heran zu ziehen. 

Die Welt um die beiden herum hatte aufgehört zu existieren. Als hätte sich eine Blase um sie gebildet. Eine Blase, in deren Inneren nur dieser Moment, dieser Kuss, John und Sherlock existierten. Sie konnten nichts hören, nichts sehen. Nur fühlen. Lippen, Hände, Körper an Körper. 

Irgendwann drang eine Stimme zu John hindurch: „Hey! Jetzt ist aber Schluss hier! Raus jetzt mit Ihnen“, während eine große Hand John grob am Rückenteil seines Jacketts packte und ihn förmlich von Sherlock herunterhob. 

John blickte über die Schulter nach oben. Ein extrem großer und äußerst muskulöser Mann, seiner Kleidung nach zu urteilen offensichtlich vom Küchenpersonal, hielt in gepackt und stellte ihn auf die Füße. Im Anschluss packte er Sherlock an beiden Händen und brachte auch ihn wieder in eine vertikale Position. Dann deutete er mit dem Zeigefinger zur Tür. 

************

„Mary... Gott, es tut mir so unendlich leid. Warte, lass mich dir wenigstens das Geld für die Rechnung zurückgeben. Mary...Ich...“ 

John nahm seine Brieftasche und drückte seiner Fast-Verlobten eine Fünzig-Pfund-Note in die Hand. 

„Ich weiß garnicht was ich sagen soll“, John versuchte sich zusammenzureißen, nahm Mary bei den Händen und zwang sie so, ihm in die Augen zu sehen: „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, hörst du. Aber...“, er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Marys Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, traurig erwiderte sie Johns Blick: „Ich hatte schon gegen einen toten Sherlock Holmes kaum eine Chance. Mit einem lebenden...“, sie blickte zu Sherlock hinüber, der ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt wartete, „...mit einem lebenden Sherlock Holmes würde ich nichtmal in Erwägung ziehen in Konkurrenz zu treten, John. Ich habe immer gewusst, was er dir bedeutet hat. Dass ich immer nur zweite Wahl gewesen bin.“

„Nein, Mary, das sti...“, versuchte John zu widersprechen. 

Mary legte ihm den ausgestreckten Zeigefinger auf die Lippen: „Psssst, John. Es ist in Ordnung. Ich weiß, was du für ihn fühlst. Habe es immer gewusst. Für mich ist es jetzt an der Zeit, das Feld zu räumen“ 

Sie drückte ihm einen zärtlichen, aber freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. 

„Leb wohl, John Watson. Aber werd` dieses Mal verdammt noch mal glücklich mit ihm. Eine dritte Chance werdet ihr sicher nicht bekommen.“ 

Sie wandte sich von John ab und ging mit schnellen Schritten davon. Die Absätze ihrer Pumps hallten laut auf dem Kopfsteinpflaster. Als sie Sherlock passierte, hielt sie kurz an, flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. 

Das - dessen war John sich sicher - war das letzte Mal, dass er Mary Morstan zu Gesicht bekommen hatte... 

******************

John setzte sich in Bewegung, Sherlock kam ihm entgegen. Auf halber Strecke trafen sie sich. Sherlock zog John zu sich heran in eine Umarmung. Lange standen sie einfach nur da, hielten sich aneinander und gegenseitig fest. An einem Freitagabend, vor einem noblem Londoner Restaurant, im Nieselregen. 

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen“, forderte John Sherlock auf. 

Sherlock beließ seinen Arm um Johns Schulter geschlungen, John hatte seinen um Sherlocks Taille gelegt. Sie gingen zu Fuß, viele, viele Blocks bis in die Bakerstreet. Als sie die Hausnummer 221b erreichten, ihr gemeinsames Zuhause, wusste John, was er wissen musste. Über Sherlocks Sprung vom Dach des St. Bart`s, seine Wiederauferstehung, seine Undercover-Mission. Nur eine einzige Frage war noch unbeantwortet geblieben:

„Warum, Sherlock? Warum konntest du nicht auch mich einweihen?“

Sherlock folgte John in die Wohnung, schloss die Wohnungstür hinter sich. Dann fasste er John bei den Schultern, blickte ihm tief in die Augen: „Weil du der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben bist, John. Weil ich dich liebe. Dich glauben zu lassen, ich sei tot, war der einzige Weg dein Leben zu schützen“, beantwortete Sherlock nun, mit rauer Stimme, diese letzte Frage. 

John hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass dies genau so der Wahrheit entsprach. Er konnte es in Sherlocks Augen sehen. 

Ganz langsam nickte er.

„Ich verstehe. Ja, ich verstehe. Und - Ich liebe dich auch - immer schon!“ 

Bewegung kam in Johns Körper. Er ging zwei Schritte vorwärts, drückte Sherlock rücklings gegen die Tür. Sherlock keuchte auf. Sherlocks Handgelenke hielt John mit seinen Händen rechts und links über dessen Kopf gegen die Wand gepresst. Er stieß seine Lippen hart gegen die von Sherlock. Schob seine Zunge zwischen Sherlocks Lippen und ließ sie mit Sherlocks Zunge kollidieren, die ihr ebenso ungestüm entgegenschoss. 

John schmeckte den leicht metallischen Geschmack von Blut, dort wo er Sherlocks Unterlippe im Restaurant mit seinem Kinnhaken zum Platzen gebracht hatte. Noch immer Sherlocks Hände festhaltend, drückte John sich mit seinem ganzen Körper noch näher an Sherlock heran. Ihre Beckenknochen stießen gegeneinander. Ebenfalls knochenhart berührten sich ihrer beider Erektionen, nur getrennt durch etwas Stoff. 

Sherlock stöhnte in Johns Mund. Kippte sein Becken nach vorn, um irgendwie noch mehr Reibung gegen John zu erzielen.   
John gab Sherlocks Hände frei. Begann dann selbst Sherlocks Fliege zu lösen, zog sie aus dem Hemdkragen, um dann verzögerungslos seine Lippen an Sherlocks perlmuttweißem Hals entlang fahren zu lassen. Er saugte sich daran fest, Sherlock keuchte. 

„Herrgott, John! Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie lange ich davon schon träume...“ 

Sherlock hatte John bereits das Jackett abgestreift. Beide versuchten mit fahrigen Bewegungen dem jeweils anderen das Hemd aufzuknöpfen. John hatte es zuerst geschafft, ließ seine Hände gierig über Sherlocks bloße Brust gleiten, fuhr die Rippenbögen entlang. Sherlock war regelrecht abgemagert, bemerkte der Mediziner in ihm voller Sorge. 

Johns Hände erkundeten weiter den Körper seines Freundes. Schnell öffnete er dessen Hose, ließ seine Hände in den Hosenbund fahren. Die spitzen Hüftknochen entlang ließ er die Hände nach hinten gleiten. Umfasste fest Sherlocks Hintern. Unterdessen hatte auch Sherlock es geschafft Johns Hemd vollständig zu öffnen und zog dessen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen um danach Hosenknopf und Reißverschluss folgen zu lassen. 

John keuchte, als Sherlocks lange Finger durch den Stoff der Boxershorts begannen seine Erektion zu massieren. Johns Knie wurden weich, er zog Sherlock mit sich zur Couch. Bevor John sich hinsetzen konnte, zog Sherlock ihm die Shorts herunter, drückte John in einer fließenden Bewegung in die Couch und kniete sich selbst davor hin. Seine vollen Lippen senkten sich über Johns Eichel. 

„Oh Gott! Sherlock, was tust du bloß mit mir...“, stöhnte John, während Sherlock seinen Penis bis zum Anschlag in seinem Mund versinken ließ. Er ergänzte die Bewegungen seines Mundes indem er Johns Hoden mit der rechten Hand umfasste und sanft zu kneten begann. John zuckte Sherlock mit seinen Hüften entgegen. 

„Fuck, Sherlock. Ich komme...“, John krallte seine Finger in Sherlocks Locken.

Sherlock, von Johns Ausruf nur motivierter, intensivierte den Unterdruck und die Geschwindigkeit an Johns Härte und fühlte augenblicklich, wie John sich warm in seinen Mund ergoß. Er schluckte, saugte und versuchte noch den letzten kleinen Tropfen in sich aufzunehmen. 

John ließ sich, völlig erschöpft, nach hinten auf die Couch fallen. 

Sherlock erhob sich von den Knien und kroch zu John auf die Couch. John zog ihn in seine Arme. 

„Sherlock.. das war... wow.“

John fehlten die Worte. Komm her, ich möchte mich revanchieren. Er zog Sherlock zu sich heran, küsste ihn. 

„Obwohl, nein, warte“, John grinste. „Das kann ich dir nicht antun“, er deutete auf seinen Bart. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich den hier erst abrasiere und dich dann mit unter die Dusche nehme?“ 

Er wackelte süffisant grinsend mit den Augenbrauen. 

Sherlock nickte bereits äußerst enthusiastisch. 

„Du rasierst ihn für mich ab?“, er strahlte.

John lachte.

„Ja, definitiv. Nachher piekst er dich noch an Stellen, wo du nicht gepiekst werden möchtest...“

John stand auf, schälte sich dabei aus seiner, noch immer um die Knöchel baumelnden Hose und der Shorts und ging ins Badezimmer. Sherlock folgte ihm auf dem Fuße. Im Bad zog John noch das offene hängende Hemd aus und positionierte sich dann splitternackt am Waschbecken. 

Sherlock stand einen Schritt hinter ihm und beobachtete. John schäumte sein Gesicht mit Rasierschaum ein und begann dann, den Bart abzurasieren. Sherlock trat näher an ihn heran, legte ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Hüfte. 

„Das ist so ziemlich das erotischste, was ich je gesehen habe. Dich, nackt, beim entfernen dieses scheußlichen Haarbüschels“, raunte er mit seinem tiefen Bariton ins Johns Ohr. 

Augenblicklich überzog eine Gänsehaut Johns gesamten Körper. 

Zügig beendete er die Rasur und wandte sich dann zu Sherlock um. Den nackten Hintern gegen die Kante des Waschbeckens gelehnt. 

„Bis jetzt, Sherlock. Warte mal ab, was es da sonst noch so alles zu sehen gibt“, raunte nun John ihm, nicht weniger erregend, ins Ohr. 

Dann griff er an Sherlocks Schultern und streifte ihm das Hemd ab. 

Sherlock legte eine Hand an Johns Wange, blickte ihn an. „John? Erschreck dich bitte nicht.“ 

John blickte ihn verständnislos an, verstand nicht, was Sherlock meinte. Dann drehte Sherlock ihm langsam den Rücken zu.

„Oh Gott“, entfuhr es John. „Was ist mit dir passiert um Himmelswillen?“ 

Ganz vorsichtig begutachtete er die Striemen und Blutergüsse auf Sherlocks Rücken. 

„Sagen wir mal so, die letzten Wochen meines Auslandseinsatzes waren nicht ganz so erfolgreich und es gab Leute, die geglaubt haben, sie könnten auf diese Art und Weise Informationen aus mir herausbekommen.“

„Das ist ja furchtbar. Hast du starke Schmerzen?“ fragte John besorgt. 

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Mycrofts Leute haben die Wunden gleich versorgt, nachdem er mich rausgeholt hat. Mach dir keine Sorgen“, beruhigte Sherlock ihn. 

Dann drehte er John wieder das Gesicht zu und begann leidenschaftlich ihn zu küssen. 

„Weißt du, das war das einzige, was mich zwischenzeitlich am Leben gehalten hat“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Der Gedanke an dich. Daran, dass ich nicht aus diesem Leben abtreten werde, ohne dich wenigstens einmal so geküsst zu haben. Davon träume ich, seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind.“

John musste den in seiner Kehle aufsteigenden Kloß hinunterschlucken. 

„Sherlock“, hauchte er nur. 

„So, du hattest mir eine Dusche versprochen.“ 

Sherlock zog John hinter sich her zur Badewanne. Sie kletterten in die Wanne und schlossen die Duschabtrennung. Nachdem John die Wassertemperatur eingestellt hatte, schnappte er sich eine Flasche Duschgel und begann Sherlocks Brust einzuseifen. Langsam arbeitete er sich, unter wohligen Lautäußerungen von Sherlock, zu dessen Leistengegend hinunter. Griff beherzt an seine Erektion und rieb daran auf und ab. 

John zog das Gummikissen, das am Kopfende der Wanne klebte, ab und legte es auf den Wannenboden. Dann kniete er sich darauf und küsste sich langsam von Sherlocks Leiste hinunter zur Eichel. Ließ seine Zunge sanft um die Spitze kreisen. Sherlock musste den Rücken ein wenig nach vorn vorbeugen und sich mit beiden Händen an den Wandfliesen abstützen, seine Knie würden sonst einfach unter ihm nachgeben.   
Er hatte das Gefühl, als bestünde sein ganzer Kopf nur noch aus Zuckerwatte. Mit jeder Bewegung von Johns Händen, Johns Zunge an seinem Glied, durchzuckten Sherlock endorphingeschwängerte Blitze. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass ihn jemand so berührte. Ihm solche Gefühle verschaffte. Schon jetzt wusste Sherlock, dass das hier besser war, als jeder Rausch, den er je im Leben gehabt hatte.

John ließ zusätzlich zu dem saugen und lecken an Sherlocks Erektion nun noch seinen Zeigefinger an Sherlocks Perineum entlang bis zu seinem Anus fahren. Sanft strich er mit der Fingerkuppe darüber, während er die Erektion noch ein wenig tiefer in seine Kehle eindringen ließ. Das war endgültig zu viel für Sherlock. Ein tiefes, kehliges Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. In einem heftigen Schwall ergoß er sich in Johns Mundhöhle. 

Sherlock fiel wie eine fallengelassene Marionette zu John auf den Boden der Badewanne. Klammerte sich an ihm fest. Vergrub sein Gesicht in Johns Halsbeuge. Mit nachlassender Anspannung zitterte Sherlock am ganzen Körper. John strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Küsste seine nassen Locken. 

„Sherlock? Ich spüre meine Kniescheiben langsam nicht mehr. Meinst du, wir könnten langsam raus aus der Dusche?“ 

Sherlock nickte, mit geschlossenen Augen, den Kopf noch immer an Johns Schlüsselbein gepresst. 

Mit gegenseitigem Abstützen schafften sie es schließlich, sich aus der Wanne zu erheben. 

Sie hatten sich ein wenig abgetrocknet und sich Morgenmäntel übergezogen. John hatte es in der ganzen Zeit nicht übers Herz gebracht, irgendetwas von Sherlocks Sachen wegzugeben. So fand Sherlock seinen Morgenmantel genau da, wo er immer gehangen hatte: An einem Haken an der Badezimmertür. 

Gemeinsam gingen sie in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer, das mittlerweile Johns war. Er hatte kurz nach Sherlocks vermeintlichem Tod hierhin übergesiedelt. 

John lag, den Oberkörper am Kopfteil angelehnt. Sherlock lag halb auf, halb neben ihm, den Kopf an Johns Brust angelehnt und zog mit seinen Fingern verträumt Kreise durch Johns Brusthaar. 

Sie lagen einfach nur schweigend da, die bloße Anwesenheit des Anderen in sich aufsaugend. 

„Sherlock?“ sprach John ihn nach einiger Zeit an. 

„Hmm?“ 

“Was hat Mary zu dir gesagt? Als sie an dir vorbeiging, hat sie dir irgendetwas ins Ohr geflüstert...“ 

Sherlock überstreckte den Kopf in den Nacken, um John so ansehen zu können: „Sie sagte: Wenn du John noch einmal so etwas antust, Sherlock Holmes, dann werde ich dich höchstpersönlich umbringen. Das schwöre ich dir! Und glaub mir: Mir mangelt es weder an der Fähigkeit, noch hätte ich Skrupel.“ 

John lachte verblüfft auf. 

„Weißt du, das Schlimmste ist, ich habe nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihr gegenüber. Ich bin so überwältigt von dir, das macht alles andere auf der Welt unwichtig.“ 

Sherlock nickte. „Ja, so geht es mir auch. Mary wird wohl in ihr altes Leben als Agentin zurückkehren, John. Ich denke, um sie brauchst du dir auch keine Sorgen machen.“ 

Sherlock rollte sich ganz auf John. Nahm sein Kinn in die Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. 

„So, ich wäre jetzt bereit für die zweite sexuelle Erfahrung in meinem Leben“, raunte Sherlock John ins Ohr, berührte dabei mit voller Absicht Johns Ohr mit seiner Zunge. 

Entgeistert blickte John ihn an: „Nicht dein Ernst, Sherlock.“

„Mir ist noch nie etwas ernster gewesen“, antwortete Sherlock und küsste sich ungestüm an Johns Hals nach unten...

ENDE


End file.
